


"Stop biting your lips or I'll bite them instead"

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Transman Reader - Freeform, male reaer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "Is the sentence thing still up? If it is;; What about "Stop biting your lips or I'll bite them instead" with Vincent and Lawrence? I mean, you can do it with whoever ya want if ya dont feel like this works. Feel free to change the wording bc im gay, tired and make no sense. "





	"Stop biting your lips or I'll bite them instead"

Your boyfriend is an anxious man, all the love in the world isn’t going to change that, and ultimately you’ve accepted it. Still you help him when you can. You try to stop him from biting his nails into a quick, or tugging his hair so hard he pulls some out. These attempts have been met with various success. Every time the two of you seem to make progress though, he just finds another, painful way to cope. 

You notice it when you bring him his tea, setting the mug down in front of him you turn, moving to gently rub his shoulders. “Babe- Are you anxious?”

He stiffens under the hold, but doesn’t push you away. Instead Lawrence gives you nothing, but a weak smile, confirming your thoughts.

“How can you tell?”

“You’re biting your lips.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“Hey!” Immediately he’s gone back to biting. “Stop that! Seriously,” You whine in his ear, your head resting on his shoulder. “Stop biting your lips, or I’ll bite them instead.”

Without looking, you already know Lawrence’s face is bright red with embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request?


End file.
